


The Shower Break

by Otava



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Competition, Control Issues, Government Agencies, Happy Ending, M/M, Mouthy Jamie, Swearing, resolved tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: Malcolm's shower isn't working so Jamie comes over to fix it.





	The Shower Break

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write this is goddamn 2014 and I wrote like only 500 words then.  
> Its 2017 now and I recently found this and though 'what the hell' so I finished it.  
> What is this?
> 
> Originally for Natobite on tumblr

On Monday, Malcolm came into work in a more grumpy mood than usual. His face displayed total frustration and annoyance; his eyebrows were furrowed into a tight knit which highlighted the characteristic lines and wrinkles that made up his face.

He looked old, tired, and perhaps even a bit sick; certainly the worst he'd looked in quite awhile. 

His eyebrows arched in an aggressive manner. The whites of his eyeballs shined directly at those who dared to look at him with the brightness of a car’s headlights looking for a deer to prey on. Tiny blood vessels shown red in his eyeballs and stung him every time he moved them to look around or when he blinked. He was looking as dangerous and deadly as the beast the everyone believed him to be.

All who passed him that day could hear a trail of strong cursing and insults escaping from under his breath. None dared to speak to him or ask him how his day was in fear of being reprimanded by the oncoming storm that was Malcolm Tucker. 

The reason he was so cross was that he had went home for the first time in three days the night before and discovered that his shower was broken. Still broken, in fact. Totally broken. All that came out of the faucet was scalding hot water in a weak stream; it was awful and unusable. When he realized that he would not be able to take the long overdue shower that he so desperately needed, that night all hell broke loose. "God damn fucking shite excuse of a normal fucking faucet! Why the fuck are you doing trying to fuck me over for?!” he raised his voice out loud at the appliance. Less than a full week ago, Malcolm had noticed that his faucet had lost some of it's normal pressure and notified his wrinkly excuse of a landlady that it needed fixing. “It better be fixed when I’m back, yeah?” he had told her with a gritted smile in the kindest voice he could possibly manage. She told him it would be done right away and he hadn’t been home since to confirm.

Coming home last night to find his shower not only not fixed, but in a worse off condition than he left it, was like a slap in the face with his own dick. Was it really too much to ask for a proper shower in the comfort of his own home? Apparently it was. He had been denied a basic comfort and that was completely un-fucking-acceptable.

Malcolm sat down at his desk, remembering the dreadful evening, and began looking through the stack of papers which accumulated throughout the week. A brightly coloured yellow sticky note was left on the top of the stack. It was a memo from Jamie, telling Malcolm to Email him as soon as he possibly could. Malcolm turned on his desktop and checked through his files. Jamie had emailed him twice, one under the subject 'important' and on as 'why the fuck aren't you checking your email?!.' Malcolm immediately opened the first one to see what it was about. Before he got to read the first sentence, Jamie stomped into his office and started to yell at him. "God Malcolm! Look who fucking finally decided to show up to work today. You’re slower than a 45 year old housewife at achieving a cunting orgasm. I needed you to go over a proposal with me last night but you weren't here, were you? Instead, I had to work with your moronic fucking flock of mentally challenged lemmings." 

“Fuck me!” Malcolm groaned.

“Yeah, ‘fuck me’ is right,” mocked Jamie, coming closer to his desk.

Malcolm stared at Jamie with his tired bloodshot eyes. 

“You look terrible,” Jamie said curtly. “ Sort yourself out then come by in 10.”

After he left, Malcolm decided to try to get some work done as fast as he could; the work he had missed. Later, he came into Jamie’s office with a file in hand and threw it on his desk. “I had a shite experience with my cunt of a shower yesterday. The shower’s been broken for days. I’ve been washing myself with the sink water. On top of that, I forgot my phone at work and took sleeping pills to get me to sleep after that awful experience.”

“You took a sponge bath?” Was all that Jamie said.

“No!” Malcolm said, although that wasn’t far from the truth.

“You need to get that shower of yours fixed a.s.a.f.p.”

“You have no idea,” Malcolm huffed.

“Did you call anybody about it?”

Malcolm gave him a look. “Of-fucking-course I did! What do you think I did? Invite my landlady for tea?”

“Alright, alright,” Jamie said. “Ach. How about you fix it yourself? Showers aren’t all that complicated. Even a man such as myself can manage something like that. I can have a wee look at it if you’d like? Could pay back that favor I owe you.I don’t like being in debt to you, you know.”

“Are you sure that you’re up to the task?” Malcolm scoffed.

“Aye. I can navigate my way around plumbing alright,” Jamie grinned.

Malcolm raised his eyebrow. “Can you come and fix it after work today?”

“Yeah. After work should be fine. I have to get some supplies first then I’ll pop over, alright?”

“I don’t care. As long as it gets fixed.”

And that was the end of that conversation for the rest of the workday. After that, the two men went about their normal business. They were both damn good at their job and getting their way. Everyone was easier to push around more than normal, Malcolm though; it seemed as if they just _knew_ not to get on his nerves that day. It made him a bit happy, actually. 

“After work,” as Malcolm had said, ended up being the next day in the morning, or rather, afternoon. He had stayed overnight working to set his mistakes right without a winks sleep. Thankfully, he had the day off when he’d returned home. Jamie had sent him a text early in the morning that he had gone over to Malcolm’s place and started the repairs. That made him rather pleased and he hoped he would be done by the time he arrived back.

“Jamie. Are you still here?” Malcolm asked after he shut the door behind him.

There was no answer.

“Jamie! ” Malcolm said more curtly this time.

“In here,” came an echoy voice.

Malcolm followed the voice to discover Jamie on his knees in his shower with his shirt sleeves rolled up. “Are you done yet? I need to take a warm shower _now_ or I'm liable to crawl naked out of this building and into the neighbor's house to take a shower like fucking pervert exibitionist. I’m that desperate, I tell you,” he said, leaning against the wall.

“Desperate?” Jamie repeated with a sinister smile. “Don’t encourage me with that word. I may be tempted to have to let you stew a bit in your anger until you beg. That’d be a sight to see: Malcolm Tucker begging instead of demanding.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Malcolm warned with a growl.

Jamie smiled. “Why. I’ve got something you don’t. A skill. It’s in my nature to exploit that.”

“You’re the one who's basically sucking my cock down there on your knees,” Malcolm reminded him. “You're the one who owes _me_ the favour. Don’t be asking me to suck your cock in return for this. I could have demanded a lot worse from you instead of this shower repair.”

“Perhaps. But like it or not, but you need me, Malcolm.”

Malcolm looked down at Jamie, who was still sitting on his knees fixing his shower. He scoffed.

“Hey, hand me that cloth there, will you?” Jamie asked, pointing. Malcolm bent down and cautiously handed it to him.

“Almost done,” Jamie said using his spanner to tighten something or whatnot. “Tell you what, I’m going to turn this on now and I swear it’s going to be the best shower repair you’ve ever had and if it doesn't work I’ll actually suck your shriveled up cock in return. How does that sound? Do you like that Mr. always-In-control-dominate-fucking foreman?”

Malcolm inched forward to see what was happening just as Jamie turned the water back on.

It was all over in an instant.

“Shite!”

Water sprayed over both men, soaking them. They had jumped back in surprise and let it hit them for a few moments before they realized it had to be turned of. The both rushed to turn it of, braving the strong spray of cold water hitting their faces. Eyes were blinded and limbs flailed to grab the handle.

Malcolm, who now had his body pressed flush against Jamie, was the one who finally turned it off.

Droplets of water slowly dripped off their bodies.

“You fucked up.”

“Yeah.”

Jamie looked at him, his eyes darting down towards Malcolm's crotch momentarily.

“For Fuck’s sake,” said Malcolm. “You don’t actually have to give me a fucking blowjob,” he rolled his eyes.

“Is it just me or the fact that your pants are soaked with water but I think you may have a bit of a stiffy, mate.

“I do not.”

“Just that big are you?”

Malcolm nodded, “Actually, yes.”

“Bull-fucking-shite.”

“You couldn’t take all of me in your mouth if I was actually fully hard.”

“Is that some sort of challenge?” Jamie asked.

“MIght be. It’s not like you can- Ah!”

Before Malcolm was able to finish his sentence, Jamie had Malcom pushed against the countertop and was back on his knees again like before. He was already working on getting Malcolm’s trousers off when Malcolm had the intelligence to ask what he was doing. Jamie looked up and smiled.

“You can tell me to stop if you’d like, old man.”

Malcolm screwed his eyes shut, took in a sharp breath of air, shook his head, then opened his eyes up. “Go on then. I want to see you choke,” He started to help Jamie with his trousers. 

Jamie finished taking of Malcolm’s wet clothes and uncovered a hardening Malcolm. Immediately, he took him in hand and pumped him a few times before impaling his eager mouth on his cock..

“Jesus!”

“Actually, people call me Jamie nowadays,” Jamie said smiling and removing his mouth from him. He brought his hand up and played with Malcolm’s foreskin as he spoke. Once he was satisfied, Jamie placed his mouth back Malcolm’s cock, teasing at the flushed and exposed tip this time while his hand continued to jerk him off.

“Fuck. You. Jamie,” Malcolm cursed out of breath. “What the hell. Have you done this before?!”

Jamie smiled and didn’t answer but instead sped up his hand for a few pumps before removing it and taking Malcolm deeper into his mouth.

“Shite! You have a -uhg- great fucking mouth on you, you know that!”

Jamie hummed as an answer.

Another string of unintelligible curses came out of Malcolm’s mouth as a response, as he fought the urge to buk his hips forward. 

Jamie still had one thing to do before he could let Malcolm come. Up to this point, Malcolm had only hit the back of Jamie’s throat a few times. It was practice, and once he got the breathing down he let it happen again but this time, as it hit the back of his throat this time Jamie swallowed. His mouth nearly sheathed all of Malcolm in that one go. This was by no means easy, but he had a point to prove.

The feeling of Jamie’s soft throat muscles fluttering around him as he let his appendage glide in and out of his mouth was absolutely amazing, Malcolm thought. 

Jamie looked up at Malcolm directly and found the other man biting his lip trying his best to hold out. It had probably been awhile since anyone had did anything similar to this for him, he thought as he fucked Malcolm with his wet mouth. Malcolm’s hips edged forward again as a frustrated groan left his lips. Jamie brought his hand up to his hip and lightly touched him. Malcolm’s eyes shot open as Jamie pulled him forward, driving him in deep before releasing him from his mouth for a quick breath of air. They looked at eachother for the first time now Jamie nodded for approval before sucking him back into his mouth, his hand still on his him, moving Malcolm’s hips forward softly in time with his mouth.

Malcolm watched himself disappear within Jamie and gripped the counter he was up against until his knuckles turned white. He could already feel himself twitching for release. “Jamie,” he said hoarsely as the other man paid no attention. “I’m gonna come. Fuck, Jamie, please! I’m gonna-” With that, he cried out and released himself in hot spurts into Jamie’s mouth. A bit of semen dripped out from Jamie’s lips and onto the floor as he removed his cock. Jamie got up and straightened his back and adjusted himself in his pants.

“That stuff tastes awful, I’ll have you know.”

“Then why did you swallow it?”

Jamie shrugged. “I suppose I’ve debt is paid up now,” he managed.“And then some.”

Malcolm’s eyes darted down to Jamie as he licked his lips.

“Oh. Like you could take me,” Jamie said. 

“I could.”

Jamie smiled. “I’m definitely bigger than you.”

“Let’s see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> YIKES. Sorry you read that, folks.


End file.
